The Destroyer
by Mind-Mage
Summary: AU, starts the summer before 6th year, new powers, situations, very dark harry but has light goals, there will be death and destruction, this will be detailed and slow start, will get better.
1. Prologue, Back To Hell

Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that I just create the environments and actions of the characters like a puppeteer._

Author: Mind-Mage.

The Destroyer.

Prologue:

_Back To Hell._

Harry had just stepped through the barrier from Platform 9_¾,_ his face was an expressionless mask, his eyes had black shadows under them from lack of sleep, and his shoulders were slightly slumped forward in a defeated manner, he looked like he was In major depression, his emerald eyes were dark green, lifeless, dull and hollow, Harry had been told by the order that he wasn't to send owls to anyone but the order, witch didn't help his mood, he wasn't aloud to leave the garden onto the street, he was extremely pissed at that, and was not aloud to do magic at all, only if there was a death eater personally cursing him! Harry had took this in but didn't react to it like the order thought he would, but inside he was roiling with guilt, rage, anger, hate and a deep sadness, he felt a weird twisting feeling in his gut as he thought about the order but he quickly dismissed it as nothing.

As he neared the Dursley's he could see them sneering at him with hate dancing in there eyes, they sniffed pompously at his depressed looking state, but you could see there eyes shifting around nervously about, trying to see if any 'freaks' were around the station, as they walked to the car Vernon tried to use his huge girth to hide Harry's shabby appearance from the general public, Petunia was looking constantly around nervously trying to make sure the 'freak' with the weird eye didn't pop out of no-where threatening them again, Dudley was trying his best to get his enormous arms around his equally enormous belly to hide his arse from any 'freaks,' even in his depressed state Harry thought it was funny, but his face was still stony and expressionless.

Harry lugged his trunk off the rickety train cart and struggled with it but just managed to get the trunk in the car with out damaging it too noticeably, his aunt and uncle were in the car waiting trying not to look in his direction so he bent down to Hedwig's level and said "Hedwig, fly to Privet Drive but take a few days to stretch your wings first, you know what the Dursley's are like, go on!" Hedwig looked at Harry sadly and hooted mournfully and quickly flew off, Harry rammed the owl cage in the boot, and then he looked up to see his uncle's purple face glaring at him with distaste and a vicious look full of maliciousness in his eyes.

Harry sat silently as his uncle went through every shade of red, purple and white, Harry found it amazing how his uncle could go through that many shades and still not either burst a blood vessel or have a heart condition, Harry knew that it was going to be a hard summer he could tell by his uncle's face color and shade, his uncle was trying to find ways to punish him and not face the consequences and Harry could tell when his uncle had found to big of a consequence for his action's every time his uncles face went white as a sheet and then his uncle would go rapidly to purple to red for a while and then to white again and then he would scowl and start again, after Harry got bored of watching his uncles face to see how horrible his demise could be so he turned his attention to his unloving aunt, she was sitting there with a horrible white sun-dress with sunflowers on it wringing her hands nervously in her lap while looking at peoples house's outside the car window sometime scowling at house's better than hers or tutting at things like yellow grass and broken fences he quickly got bored of watching his aunt and turned his attention to the baby whale beside him, Dudley in all his fat glory was taking almost two seats and was currently trying quite unsuccessfully move his flabby legs and stomach as far away from Harry as humanly possible while not looking at Harry and trying not to be noticed while doing it, Harry just snorted under his breath and stared out his window slowly being flooded with feelings of guilt and hate again as his horror filled memory's re-played over and over again in his mind slowly torturing his soul.

As the car pulled into number four Privet Drive Harry sighed and stretched slightly as he got out of the car, he went around to the back of the car and opened the boot and strained his muscles to get his trunk out the trunk, when he got it out he sighed and wiped the smelly sweat from his brow and rubbing the salty liquid from his now stinging eyes and then got the nearly forgotten battered owl cage and closed the boot of the car weakly and started a slow pain filled journey to his tiny room and the start of his hellish summer.

Harry slide down his wall of his small box room panting and sweating with exhaustion, he had just finished dragging his trunk up the stairs and then taking his owl cage up as well had really taken it out of him as well, he stayed there on the floor for a while and as the stitch in his side went away the pain from Sirius' death started to come back full force and he curled up into a small ball and started to piteously cry, his sobs were heart breaking and full of grief and sadness, he then slowly started to calm and fall into a restless sleep that was full of nightmares of death and blood of Voldemort's latest killing spree and his Godfathers tragic death replayed with the chilling high-pitched laugh of Voldemort in the background as he watched Sirius fly in a arch landing behind the Veil of Death.

END OF THE CHAPTER.


	2. Chapter 1, Unbinding

Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that I just create the environments and actions of the characters like a puppeteer._

Author: Mind-Mage.

The Destroyer.

Chapter One:

Unbinding

Harry woke up uncomfortably as he was on the hard wood floor with no blankets, it was not the first time ever, most of his childhood had been like that being in the cupboard under the stairs lying on the floor with painfully thin blankets, after a while his young body got used to it, not that many people knew but Harry didn't mind pain all that much, he had it all the time since he was one year old, he actually over exaggerated how much pain he was in because he hardly felt it pain anymore, if people knew they would want to know how he got used to such pain and he would tell no one, but still going from a four poster bed's to the hard floor would give anyone cramps and pains, to be truthful when he came off his broom in second year and broke his arm he liked the pain he was never normal Harry sighed and got up, Harry got off the floor and was about to migrate to the bed to think about his abnormal life, when he heard his aunt's horrible screeching below "_BOY_, get down here and make breakfast! **NOW**!" Harry didn't have the strength to argue so he trekked down the stairs, into the kitchen and in front of the stove and started breakfast.

Harry made slightly smaller portions for the two whale impressionists, they really did need to lose some weight…ok a lot of weight, he turned around and handed them there plates, there was an out cry of anger when Dudley toke notice of the plate in front of him he whined out "MOM, the freak only gave me a small portion!" this is considering that he had three sausages, two slices of bacon half a tin of beans, a piece of black pudding and three slices of bread and a diet cola, Petunia gave a sour look at Harry and said "Boy, cook more food, for my Diddy Didums," she said the last part in a sickly cooing tone, Harry just sat down with his toast and said finding the strength needed to fight back "well your Diddy Didums needs to start losing weight or he'll pop, and I know you can't cook to save your life, so if you want good food you'll shut up and eat what I cook for you," He then started his toast.

Harry knew he was severely pushing the Dursley's especially with that last statement, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley's jaw's where dropped open in surprise Vernon was going red to purple in the fastest time he had ever seen and that was saying something considering what happened to his aunt Marge back before his third year when he made her look like a balloon, Vernon was quite for a few seconds to help him comprehend what he had actually heard and then he exploded "WHAT did you say you INSOLENT BRAT!" consequently Dudley had a victorious smirk on his fat face, Harry just sighed and said "if you want cooked food that tastes like food and not burnt rubber then you will eat what I give you and you might just might lose some of your **BODY FAT**!" he shouted the last bit out, he was feeling slightly better after shouting so he waited for his next chance, Vernon's face went purple to a dangerous purple-blue and Harry braced himself.

Vernon screamed "**YOU** will do as you're told or **YOU'RE OUT**!" Harry saw red at that and shouted out not realizing his magic was reacting, and seen as though his magic was attacking things out of Vernon's sight so his uncle couldn't see it so he didn't see it like Dudley and Petunia could, "YOU FAT BASTARD, I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CHOICE WERE I LIVE AND THE SO CALLED FREAKS WOULD COME HERE AND MAKE YOU FORGET ANY WAY, AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR I CURSE YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK AGAIN" Vernon face was a pure puce color and he screamed out "YOU WILL NOT TALK ABOUT THOSE FREAKS IN THIS HOUSE AND HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME IN MY OWN HOME" by this time the kitchen doors were rattling and the light's was flashing and the food on the table was smoking and turning black slowly.

Harry opened his mouth violently and hollered "YOU'LL DO AS I SAY OR GET OUT YOU MORON, I CAN'T LEAVE BUT IF YOU PISS OFF THE SO CALLED 'FREAKS' THEY WILL GET RID OF YOU BECAUSE YOUR NOT A BLOOD RELATIVE!" as he screamed the last word the windows in the kitchen exploded out ward and Vernon was pushed back forcefully, into his chair, crushing it and sending him too the floor painfully, Harry's hair was blowing around him in a none existent breeze as his extremely baggy clothing whipped around him with a shiny green glow coming from him, that surrounding him, as Harry took a few deep calming breaths the magical activity slowed to a stop and the glow disappeared and Harry was left a little tired but feeling a hell of a lot better than he was yesterday and he was know able to realize his magic had attacked a few other thing's the other two Dursley's were under the table shaking, now after his out burst his expressionless mask was back and his dull eyes were alight with unfelt power and with an eerie calm about him as he stormed out of the kitchen and up to his room.

As he reached his room he went inside and closed the door and leaned against it and took a deep breath, inside he could feel something twisting and writhing and breaking it felt like his inside were being rearranged and this was happening with his rising anger and then it snapped and Harry felt a lightness and tingling feeling spread through out his body, Harry was floating slightly covered in a light-green glow Harry had his eyes closed so missed this side effect, Harry opened his eyes as the feeling left and was wondering what that felling was but he passed it off as a feeling of immense relief that he had gotten out of the problem down stairs, with a tiny bit of accidental magic, his previous anger slowly dieing.

_**What Harry didn't know was that one of the extensive amount of blocks that was placed on Harry's magic had been destroyed by his magical out burst and this block was blocking something that could be dangerous if you didn't know you had it and it seemed Harry was about to enter the abyss and not know about it, the thing that was being blocked was a disease it effected your magic and Harry had it since he was born, what it did was make you more susceptible to magic so if it was left unblocked it would mean that any spell that hit him could have dangerous effects because all of the magic in his body would turn into the same spell that hit him and that would be quite a nasty effect, though you could never say Harry James Potter was normal so neither was this disease.**_

_**The disease was abnormal, as it sometimes, when a spell hits that is, very rarely it takes some magic from the spell and mutates it into a magical anomaly and magical anomalies are usually called magical gifts such as Parsel-Tongue, Mage-Sight, Telekinesis it could mutate into anything like a second Animagus form the possibilities for the this type of disease is enormous and the fact that Harry didn't know about it yet was very unfortunate but would prove useful later on.**_

Harry sighed and went to his trunk there's no point in moping around Sirius would want me to learn and train for what's to come, so with that thought he looked around for the book from Mad Eye Moody he got for his birthday the year before and sat at his desk reading '_**The Dueling for the Mentally Challenged**_' by '_**Sarah Protectus**_' it was hard to understand even though the book made it sound easier then it was, it had spells and tactics to duel multiple opponents and what not to do in a duel and how not to get yourself killed by easily block-able dark curses it also had self replenishing order forms that you send off to get more books it also had a very detailed list of loads of books you could buy that would upgrade your spell repertoire and would make dueling easier, there was also other shops listed that you could write to and request book listings as well so Harry got out his quill and ink and started to fill in the order forms.

He picked the books: '_**A to Z of all Creatures and How to Protect Yourself, Kill and Tame Them**_' by '_**Anonymous**_' it also had a small typo that said '_**one of a kind**_' the next book was, '_**An in-depth look at why dark and light curses don't exist**_' by _**P. Black**_, after Harry wrote the reference number on the form he wiped a tear at the word Black that brought the horror filled images to the front of his mind, Harry ruthlessly pushed them aside and continued righting in a few more books that he was ordering from a shop named 'Borgin and Burke's' the fact that the shop was in knock-turn alley and the same shop he fell in before second year never registered in Harry's horror filled brain as he filled four different forms full of books there must have been around about 25 books mainly about defense and dueling, dark arts, light arts, transfiguration and charms the cost came to around seven hundred galleons that would be taken out of his vault by the four different shop owners.

As Harry stood up to send away the forms did he remember he wasn't aloud to send any mail and Hedwig wasn't even back from her big stretch, Harry screamed out in a bit of a rage, his magic flared up a bit and blasted his wonky bedside table into the wall shattering the table on impact, he was breathing hard after the accidental magic, but was shocked into silence just as he was about to swear there was a flash of fire and a trill of phoenix song as Fawkes appeared with a piece of parchment attached to his claw, Fawkes trilled a long note again and put out his claw to be relived of his masters burden.

Harry reached for Fawkes and petted him a few time before taking the letter off his leg and moved away just as Fawkes was taking off Harry had an idea and shouted "Fawkes! Wait," Fawkes looked at Harry and landed, Harry looked closely at Fawkes and asked "Fawkes can you make people think you are a different type of bird because I know a powerful species as the phoenix can't be so low in numbers, any way if you can could you secretly send some forms to some book stores in the magical world and return the books to me, if you could it would be great, because I am not aloud to send them with Hedwig because of security risks," Fawkes took a long look at Harry and trilled a happy tone and stuck out his leg, Harry tied the letters to the phoenix's leg and said "the forms are to go to Borgin, Flourish, Drakes and Tombs, book stores please, do you know where they are?," Fawkes nodded his head pompously and flew into the air the air shimmered slightly and then there was a massive bald headed eagle circling the small bed room before it disappeared in a explosion of fire.

After Fawkes disappeared Harry sat on his bed with a happy smile on his face and a feeling of satisfaction of solving his problem then his mood went down hill when he realized the letter in his hand was from the old bastard Dumbledore, Harry sighed and broke the seal on the letter and read;

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I would like to refresh your memory just incase you weren't listening before in your **__**deprecation of yourselves.**_

_**You're not to leave the perimeter of the garden.**_

_**You're not to use your magic at all, unless attacked by death-eaters.**_

_**You're not to send any mail apart from to the order.**_

_**Harry remember to send a letter saying if your ok or not every three days, if you follow the rules I might allow you to visit your friends in a couple of weeks.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster, Chief Warlock, Head of the Wizingamot Etc…)**_

_**P.S Be nice to your relatives they are, after all letting you stay there.**_

By the time Harry had finished the third point he was shaking with rage, he could feel the twisting sensation again only more violent he felt slight breaking and stretching, but Harry was to pissed off to feel it and the fact his homework assignment sheets had just blew up in a burst of black flame wasn't helping matters, these words were going through Harry's mind, '_I can't believe the nerve of that old bastard telling me what to do, he isn't even my guardian and he's just my headmaster how is he aloud to do what he wants and order me around._' Harry was getting more pissed off by the moment, the feeling was getting painful he gasped out and fell down onto his hands and knees panting pain as he got more and more angry he felt a final twist and heard a primal roar or more like three over lapping roar's it was confusing, he felt a ripple across his body but it stopped and a more powerful sort of tingle spread through his body calming him and soothing his small aching body.

Harry was still on the floor half an hour later, the feeling had stopped but he was feeling tired he still didn't know what the feeling and the powerful roaring in his head was, he just put it down to his anger mixed accidental magic, he got up and stretched, but was promptly put back on his butt when a burst of fire that heralded the arrival of Fawkes arriving into the room, right were Harry was standing, consequently sending Harry to his arse leaving Fawkes to trill an amused song, laughing at Harry.

Harry growled menacingly at Fawkes who just trilled happily making Harry pout and sigh loudly, then Harry noticed the four small packages attached to the phoenix, Harry smiled and thanked Fawkes "thanks Fawkes, you did great" Fawkes straightened his back and lifted his beak right up in the air and trilled pompously and then stuck out his leg arrogantly, Harry chuckled at the birds antics and then took the small parcels off the hook that was attached to Fawkes leg, that's when Harry realized that they where magically shrunk, he groaned aloud and said "oh fuck, the bastard boxes are shrunk and I can't use magic," again Fawkes trilled a laugh and disappeared in a burst of fire leaving Harry with his small box's full of useless books, Harry sighed angrily and tossed the four small boxes onto the bed, he then sat on his desk and started a short letter to the order saying he was fine, ready for Hedwig coming back.

Harry sighed and got ready for bed seen as though he didn't realize just how long he had read during the day and the arrival of Fawkes had put a detour to his thoughts as he got into bed he thought about his life in general and decide that he was going to get control and start doing something to help in the war, after another few minutes Harry got into a more comfortable position and slowly fell into another night of Voldemort's chilling laughter and memories of death again.

END OF THE CHAPTER.


	3. Chapter 2, Unleashed

Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that I just create the environments and actions of the characters like a puppeteer._

Author: Mind-Mage.

The Destroyer.

Chapter Two:

Harry woke the next morning in a cold sweat and an annoying tapping at his window and the snores of his enormous uncle and cousin in the background, Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly Harry's light shaking slowed down with each breath, his nightmares weren't nice to him last night either, the annoying tapping was getting more insistent Harry sighed and looked over to the window too see Hedwig looking at him with a pissed off look on her face Harry smiled brightly at her and rushed over to let her in, as he opened the window she flew in and cuffed him in the head and left to her battered cage and turned her back too him, Harry let out an exaggerated sigh and said "come on Hedwig not you too come on please" Hedwig turned to Harry and flew to him and gave him a hard bite to the ear that started to bleed, unnaturally Harry didn't react to the new hole in his ear as he stroked Hedwig lovingly, Hedwig seemed to do a bird equivalent to a pout as he didn't react to her punishment for leaving her out side waiting, she soon warmed back up to Harry but it didn't last as a sharp rapping at his door and his aunts horrible screech was heard "Boy, come on then, are you going to cook, Dudley's wasting away!"

Harry snorted quite loudly and he heard his aunts indigent squawk and she snapped out "well then hurry up" he could hear her leaving to go down stairs, he could hear her cooing to Dudley in her horrible sweet voice, Harry shuddered slightly and put Hedwig down and started to get ready for the day putting on a faded blue t-shirt and some old worn black jeans and some sock's that were full of holes he walked to the door and left the room to go down stairs totally missing the four packages of book's that were now full sized under his bed, slightly raising the bed up off the floor, Harry made his way down stairs and into the kitchen, preparing for a verbal bashing from his family, as he entered he saw his so called family giving him the evil eye and watching his every move, Harry started the breakfast ignoring Dudley's quite whining to his mum about portion size's and started to dish up the food.

Harry's aunt had a small plate of sausage, toast, beans, a cup of tea and a small glass of orange juice the two whales had the same but they had an extra two slices of bacon no fat and not greasy, the two were not very happy and were giving him a glare that promised pain, but Harry brushed them off and went back to eating his toast when he decided to try and get Dudley wrong, he didn't know why but he wanted to let off some steam by screaming at his fat uncle, "you know Dudley" said Harry "you could lose a lot of lard if you stopped smoking and taking drugs, plus if you stopped drinking copious amounts of alcohol and did some exercise, you could be skinny, though your skin would be hanging off you, you could also get a job as a sumo, but then you are lazy."

Harry smirked into his drink when he heard Dudley protest very loudly, he saw his aunt looking at Harry and Dudley looking very pale and shaking slightly, 'Vernon looks like a volcano waiting to erupt' Harry thought excitedly as he waited, that was the last straw for Vernon as Harry rose an eyebrow challengingly, Vernon's face went straight to a painful puce color and he screamed out something unintelligible, and started to breath heavily, spittle flying from his mouth as he tried to get words out but Dudley beat him to it, Dudley screamed out "shut up potter, or I'll kill you!"

Harry scoffed at Dudley's threat and taunted him "Dudley, you couldn't kill me, you can only hurt people that's in primary school or preschool children, I don't think you can actually box, I think you pay or bribe people to win," Dudley was getting redder and redder but when Harry said 'bribe' Dudley paled slightly but it was enough for Harry and Petunia to see that he did bribe boxers to lose fights, Harry internally smirked as Petunia got a face like thunder as she gave Dudley a glare to rival one of Snape's, but Harry knew she wouldn't chew Dudley out in front oh him so he didn't bother to antagonizing her further and he turned his attention to his angry uncle to see his uncle still struggling to shout, so Harry looked around the kitchen the damage from yesterday had gone apart from a missing cabinet door.

"LIAR" screamed his hysterical uncle, Harry's head snapped to his uncles direction, Vernon was charging at Harry, Harry was shocked he didn't think his uncle would hit him anymore seen as though he knew about magic, Vernon wasn't thinking of consequences anymore and decided to kill the retched 'freak,' Harry was getting mad again thinking of all the beatings he got as a small child, more like constant beatings, continuous beatings, he shuddered as power flowed through him and down his arm his hand glowed black, he strode up facing his charging uncle and he through his glowing hand forward and a blast of flames erupted from his palm that formed into a tight ball of black flames that blasted forward towards his uncle, as the ball of black fire hit Vernon it blasted him back into the wall and then he fell forward onto the floor unconscious, funny enough the black flames didn't burn him it just blasted him backwards painfully. Harry remembered something he read at Hogwarts when he was researching for the tri-wizard tournament, magical Black Fire was called 'Bale Fire' it had no properties of fire, but if had the effect to blast things away from the caster, as well as the use of changing slight properties with intense concentration but strong enough intent, like wanting the fire to follow the target or hit a certain place or even the size of the weaved ball of fire.

Harry looked down at his uncle in shock he then looked at his hand in confusion as he saw the black glow started to slowly disappear, he looked at his aunt and cousin with slight shock on his face which quickly grew as he saw his aunts pale face but what shocked him the most was the easily seen look of awe on Dudley's face, the awe disappeared pretty fast and was replaced with hatred, Dudley ran at Harry, Dudley's intent was to rip Harry to shred's, Harry flung his hand back out wanting black flames but as Harry wasn't emotional it took will and power to force it out as a small ball of 'Bale Fire' hit Dudley, Harry felt a braking sensation and a painful tingle inside his guts that sent Harry to his knees in pain, the pain was throughout his body like the 'Crucio' curse but not as painful.

Harry lay panting on the floor exhausted for some reason it took a lot out of him contour that much bale fire though that shouldn't come as such a surprised it was 'Wandless Magic' or at least something close to it, Dudley was passed out on the floor a couple of feet in front of him he had hit the kitchen wall and fainted his aunt was shaking Vernon trying to get him to wake up but it looked as though he was out for the count, he groaned as he strained to stand up straight, he decided to retreat to his room before they woke up, he clambered up the stairs on his hands and feet, when he reached his room he dropped on the bed, and yelped as he was flung off the bed, he groaned as he felt the thin mattress and quilt pile up on his already exhausted body.

After a few minutes he pushed the quilt and mattress off him and stood to try and find out why he was catapulted off the bed, he looked around and stared in surprise as he realized that the shrinking spells on the packages had worn off and his bed had been lifted enough on one side to tip the bed over when he got on it, he grinned a little when he realized he had books to read now.

Harry opened the boxes and removed all the books and put them by the desk and sat in the chair and dragged a biggish tome over to himself and opened it after reading the title '_**An in-depth look at why dark and light curses don't exist**_' by _**P. Black, **_he started to read the first chapter sighing to himself as he thought '_this going to be a long day.'_

_End of the Chapter._


End file.
